Only Time Will Tell
by Jedi Caro
Summary: Regina Mills can be described as sad and empty, and Emma Swan saw it written in the mayor's eyes. She visits Mr. Gold to find a way to help the woman. When he agrees to help Emma out, he tells her that the only way is to travel through time and realms to help a young Regina to never loose hope in love. (Set after Neverland and Pan's curse never happened.) Eventual SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

Title: Only Time Will Tell

By: JediCaro

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time nor any of their characters. You know the drill.

This is my first Once Upon a Time fic, hope you enjoy. Also, English is not my first language but I'll do my best to keep the errors to a minimal. Enjoy!

Summary: Regina Mills can be described as sad and empty, and Emma Swan saw it written in the mayor's eyes. She visits Mr. Gold to find a way to help the woman. When he agrees to help Emma out, he tells her that the only way is to travel through time and realms to help a young Regina to never loose hope in love. (Set after Neverland and Pan's curse never happened.)

* * *

Storybrook

Emma Swan was on her way to Granny's to get her normal breakfast. As soon as she walks in, she sees Regina Mills siting on a booth with Henry having their customary breakfast before he had to go to school. She smiles at the sight and walked towards them.

"Hey buddy", she said with a smile.

"Hey mom", he said standing up and hugging her tightly and grabbing his bag, "Going to catch the bus"

He walked towards Regina and gave her a hug, "Love you mom. See you later"

He walked out of the door and Emma took a seat in front of the Mayor. She looked at Regina and smiled, "Morning, Regina. How are you?"

The Mayor smiled sadly, "Doing good, Miss Swan"

Emma saw something off on Regina. Her eyes looked very sad and full of regret. Was her mind playing games with her?

"We need to talk about Henry's arrangement. When you want me to take him?"

Regina lower her eyes to her hands, "You are asking me how I want to do this?"

"Yeah, I thought that if we both come to an agreement maybe we wont be arguing that much. You know, like we used to do", Emma joked placing her hand on top of Regina's, "Now seriously, I just want the best for him. The kid loves you"

The mayor looked up and locked eyes with Emma, "I think we should let him decide what he wants"

"As you wish", Emma smiled squeezing the mayor's hand, "In another note, is everything alright? You aren't acting like your self since we returned from Neverland"

Regina looked down at their hands and pulled hers away, "I'm fine, Miss Swan. I have to get going, I have lots of work to do. Have a good day"

She stands up, grabs her purse, and walks out the door leaving Emma stunned. The Sherriff looks back at where the Mayor was sitting, '_What's going on Regina. Why are you acting this way' _

* * *

Emma walks in to Mr. Gold's shop but the man is nowhere to be found. She starts to browse around the store to see if she has any luck on finding him.

"Miss Swan", he says from behind her, "What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you today?"

She turns around with a half smile, "Mr. Gold, sorry to disturb you but I need your help"

He looks at her and raises one eyebrow, "Alright, seeing that you're being extra nice, what is it that do you need?"

Emma looked at her shoes for a moment before asking, "Did you know Regina before she was the Evil Queen?"

Mr. Gold half smiled and walked towards her, "What exactly do you want to know, dearie?"

Emma looked up, "She's acting weird lately, she doesn't even want to argue with me and that's not her. After Neverland, she started to act differently. There's something in her eyes that changed, they look so sad and full of regret"

Mr. Gold grew serious and said, "Her life hasn't been an easy one, Miss Swan. Her choices have never been the best. But lucky for us, she hasn't fully turned to her darkness"

Emma looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"It's like part of her still has some hope left", he answers with a smile, "She used to be a child full of hope and her mother dedicated her life to destroying it. But, I think we can bring that hope back and you are perfect for the job"

Emma looked at him in shock, "Me? Why me?"

"You can lie to yourself all you want dearie, but I'm not stupid. I know how you feel about her, how you really feel. And this is your chance to bring hope to the woman you love", he smiled while walking towards his bookshelf.

"Hope", she whispered following him with her gaze, "How are you planning on doing this?"

He smiled looking back at Emma, "By sending you back to the time where Regina had hope and the darkness haven't even begun to darken her heart. But you must remember, this is a different time. What you do back there will affect the future"

"Wait, where are you sending me?", she asked confused but knowing the answer already.

"The Enchanted Forest, dearie", he said looking at the bookshelf, "Are you up for it?"

"So, anything I do there she'll remember?", she whispered walking towards him.

"Yes", he answered grabbing a book, "Are you ready?"

Emma looked at him with a hint of fear, "What if what I do changes the events that brought you all here? What of I forget and go back to my life?"

"Those are risks that you'll have to take if you are willing to help her, dearie", he whispered opening the book, "Who knows, maybe your decisions will keep you with your family and you would have never known this world. Life is full of possibilities"

She looked at him and nodded, "I'm ready"

"Good luck, dearie", he said as he moved his wand above her head.

* * *

Emma felt the cold grass below her fingers and the warm sun hitting her skin. She opened her eyes slowly and realized she was back on the Enchanted Forest. She moved her head to the right and saw a stable and she heard a female voice coming from within. She stood up, feeling a little dizzy from the trip, and started to walk slowly towards the wooden building. As she enters, she noticed a girl grooming one of the horses humming a song. Emma leans against the stable door entranced with the girl's voice. The horse snorts and the girl laughs.

"Rozinante, don't be such a spoiled brat", she says laughing and turning towards the door. There she notices Emma leaning against the door, "Hi, may I help you?"

Emma was in shock, this girl was in her twenties and the resemblance with Regina was incredible. She smiles at the girl and says, "Hi. I'm just passing by and heard you singing. You have an adorable voice. I'm Emma by the way"

The girls walks towards her with a smile, "Thank you. By the looks of your attire you're not from around here. I'm Regina"

Emma smile grew wider, "Nice to meet you, Regina. And no, I'm not from around here. Can you point me towards an Inn? I need someplace to stay"

Regina grew serious, "There's not one for miles. I have enough room in our castle; I can offer you a room for you to stay. My mother is out of town so you can stay until she returns"

Emma smiled, "Thank you, you are very kind"

"You welcome. Follow me", Regina said placing the groom brush on its case and walking out of the stable"

"Gold, I hope this is the right thing to do", Emma whispered following her.

* * *

A/N: This was more of an introductory chapter. Let me know what your think :)


	2. Chapter 2

Only Time Will Tell

Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the Reviews and Follows. As some of you stated, if there is no Evil Queen there will be no Henry. So, let's see how Emma will handle the situation. :)

_'italics'_ = thoughts

* * *

Regina escorted me around the Castle into one of the guest rooms. She took one of the keys from they key ring she had on her hand and opened the room. The room was beautiful and with a view of the stables.

"I hope you are confortable here, Emma. Is not much, but is the best I could offer", Regina smiled shyly.

"It's beautiful, thank you", Emma said walking in and looking around. She turned around and looked back at Regina who was looking straight at her.

"Did you brought anything to wear besides what you have on?", she asked walking towards Emma.

"No, I wasn't expecting to come here. You see, it was a unexpected trip", she said with a sad smile, "I'll manage"

"I can find something for you to wear", Regina smiled, "Why are you here if I can ask?"

"You know, I really don't know. But something tells me that I'll find out soon enough", Emma teased and saw Regina smile warmly. '_Oh God, that smile. If only she smiled like that back home.'_

"I hope you do. I'll go find you some clothes for you. You are free to roam around the castle as you please. If you get bored, you can get me at the stables or at my room which is just across the hall", she said turning around and walking out of the room.

After Regina left, Emma turned around and walked towards the balcony. She had a perfect view of the stables. She leaned forward on the rail and placed her arms on it.

_'What I need to do, Gold?' _

She looked forward and saw Regina talking to a man very close. Then, she kissed the man and started walking back to the castle.

_'Daniel! I arrived before he was killed. Before she meets Snow White! What am I suppose to do? Save him?'_

"No dearie, you mustn't change the events", she heard Gold say behind her.

She turned around and saw Gold as Rumple, "Then why am I here?! And are you my Rumple, or are you from this world?"

"I'm afraid I am this world's Rumple. And how do I know who you are and why are you here? I had a visit from my future self, you can't change his death or the future will be change completely. You may not even come to exist", he said walking closer to her, "But when he dies, that's when she'll need you the most. That's when she starts to loose hope"

Emma turns around and looks at the stables, "How watching the woman I love in pain will stop her from loosing hope? I though I was supposed to help…"

"Help her remember that there's always a light at the end of the tunnel. You will be her light, Emma Swan. You will be her rock", Rumple said seriously, "But be careful, you don't want the Regina from your world to notice, so be mindful of your actions"

Emma looked at him, "She already should know I'm here. Didn't she just met me in this world?"

"No dearie. You see, in order for her to notice you, you must make a big change in her life. Meeting her in this time wasn't. At least not yet", he explained, "Now dearie, here you have some change of clothes Gold sent you"

He made a bag appear on her bed and turned to look at her, "Remember Emma, in this world she is hopelessly in love with Daniel. Don't act on your feelings"

Emma laugh sarcastically, "I haven't even mentioned nor dream of the possibility of being with her in my time. What makes you think I'll do it in this time?"

"Because this Regina is not dark. She's sweet and caring, you'll fall even harder in love with her in this time that in yours. Here you're seeing a side of her that you didn't know existed", he explained before disappearing.

She stared at the empty space where Rumple was standing a few seconds ago.

"This woman will be my undoing", she whispered walking towards her bed. She opened the bag and saw some trousers and shirts, all pertaining to this world, "At least I'll look like I belong here"

A small knock could be heard coming from the front door. She walked towards it and opened it finding Regina at the other side holding some clothes.

"It's not much, but it should fit you", she said shyly holding the pile for Emma to grab.

Emma smiled back and took the offering, "Thank you".

Regina turned to leave and Emma said, "So, you love horses? Or is it something your mother makes you ride"

Regina looked back with a half smile, "I love horses. And my mother actually hates them. She says that they are just beasts"

"I've always like horses, but don't know a thing about them. Can't hardly ride them", Emma said looking down at her feet, "Is there any possibility that you could teach me how to?"

"Sure, how about tomorrow? I can talk to Daniel to get one of the horses ready for you"

"Ok, thanks", Emma said turning around and walking towards the bed to place the clothes on top of it.

"Hey, super should be done soon if you want to join me. I usually eat by myself but would enjoy your company", Regina said leaning against the door.

Emma turned around and smiled, "Sure. I'll freshen up and I'll be right there"

Regina smiled and left the room leaving Emma with her thoughts once more.

* * *

A/N: A short one, but soon more will come. Let me know what you think! Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimers: see Chap. 1

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, follows, concerns, favs, ect. The same concerns some of you have, I also have. That is why I have to take my time developing the story or I can f*ck the timeline lol. If there are any suggestions just let me know. Your opinions are very welcomed.

Remember: _'Italics'_ are the character's thoughts

* * *

As Emma entered the dinning room, she noticed that no one was there. Not even dinner preparations were made. She walked around the big table and wonder where Regina could be. She noticed a paper at the end of the dinning table and walked towards it. She grabbed it at read:

_Emma;_

_My mother just arrived at the castle. I left you some dinner made on the kitchen. Please, try not to get seen by my mother. She tends to be not so friendly. I'll try to keep her away from your room._

_Regina_

She folded the paper and put it inside her jacket. She walked towards the kitchen doors and saw a covered plate. She noticed that there were no servants in the room, well, she hasn't seen any around the castle grounds so she wondered if there were any besides the stable boy. She grabbed the plate and walked towards her room.

Emma sat down at the balcony of her room to eat her dinner when she heard the door across the hall forcefully shut closed. She heard loud crashing coming from the other side of the hall.

_'Regina?'_

She stood up and placed the plate on the dresser. She walked slowly towards the door and opened it slowly looking left and right for any signs of Cora. The last thing she needed was for the witch to see her. When she was sure the coast was clear, she walked towards Regina's door and knocked softly.

"Regina", she called, "Are you ok?"

After not hearing a reply, she turned the knob and opened the door slowly. She noticed the room was a mess and Regina was curled in a ball in the middle of the bed. She also noticed she had a beautiful dress on. She closed the door behind her and walked towards the bed.

"Regina, sweetie, you ok?", Emaa said softly stopping in front of Regina.

Regina opened her eyes and looked up at Emma, tears still falling down her cheeks. Emma sat down beside Regina and smiled softly.

"What happened?"

Regina stayed quiet for a bit and looked up at Emma and whispered, "My mother. She's making me marry the King of the White Kingdom"

Emma looked down at her with horror in her eyes, "Why?"

Regina closed her eyes and sigh, "His daughter, I saved her when she lost control of her horse and now her father thinks he's thanking me by marrying me"

Emma closed her eyes, trying to get a hold of her feelings. "Is there any other way around this?"

Regina opened her eyes and moved slowly sitting besides Emma, "I could run away with my fiancé"

Emma opened her eyes and looked at Regina in shock, "Your fiancé? Wouldn't that make it worse with your mother"

'Remember Emma, in this time she does have a life. Calm down'

Regina smiled sadly and placed a hand on Emma's, "Yes, but what else can I do?"

Emma looked down at their hands and looked up at Regina, "You can hope that there could be another way out"

Regina moved her hand away from Emma's and looked down, "Snow saw me kissing Daniel, I don't know what the king will do if he finds out"

That's when something clicked inside her mind. Snow saw Regina and Daniel. Cora finds out. Cora kills Daniel. Regina marries Snow's father. Regina looses herself.

"Why would she tell the King?", Emma asked softly.

"She's a girl, she's young and gullible. I just hope he can keep it a secret", Regina said sadly, "I don't know what I will do if something happens to Daniel"

"Whatever happens, you should not loose hope", Emma said softly looking at Regina's eyes, "You will do the right thing no matter what happens"

Regina smiled and placed a hand on Emma's cheek, "Why I have the feeling that there's more to you that you are telling me"

Emma smiled, "Cause maybe there is, your highness"

Regina dropped her hand from Emma's cheek and laugh, "Are you going to tell me?"

Emma leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Regina's cheek, "Someday I will"

Regina smiled, "I'll hold you to that. And thank you for listening to me"

"You welcome", Emma said standing up, "If you need me, I'll be in my room"

Regina looked at her already dreading the feeling of not being in the same room as the blonde, "Ok"

As the brunette saw Emma walk out if her room, she began to wonder where this feeling was coming from.

* * *

**Storybrooke, Mills' Residence**

It was the middle of the day and Regina had brought her work from her office. It has been 2 days since anyone has seen Emma on the town and she was growing worried for the Sherriff. She went through her paperwork again and suddenly she felt something in her subconscious, deep down on her memory flicker.

_Regina smiled and placed a hand on Emma's cheek, "Why I have the feeling that there's more to you that you are telling me"_

_Emma smiled, "Cause maybe there is, your highness"_

_Regina dropped her hand from Emma's cheek and laugh, "Are you going to tell me?"_

_Emma leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Regina's cheek, "Someday I will"_

Regina looked up, "Emma?"

She felt a warmth in her heart, a warmth she missed. She looked at her hand and started to remember how it felt to touch Emma's skin, how perfect her cheek felt under her touch. How much he wanted to do it again.

"How in the world you got to travel all the way back to my youth", she whispered.

* * *

**Enchanted Forest**

Emma laid awake thinking about what Regina had told her that night, about running away with Daniel. She felt a pressure in her chest just by knowing that the woman she loved was running away with the stable boy.

_'But in this time, they love each other'_

Her mind kept reminding her what her heart didn't want to accept. Then, she felt a huge pressure on her chest and sat straight up on her bed. She looked to her left and saw a purple cloud dissipated from the front entrance of the stable.

"Regina!", she exclaimed jumping if the bed and getting dressed. She stormed out of the room and knock on the brunet's door. When she didn't hear any reply from inside, she opened it and found the room empty.

"No", she said running out the room and towards the castle entrance. She ran as fast as she could towards the stable and what she saw broke her heart. She saw a heartbroken Regina crying on top of a dead Daniel.

Emma had found some workers on her way and told them to follow her. They walked towards Daniel as Emma walked towards Regina. She crouched beside her and placed a hand on the brunet's back.

"Sweetie", she said softly, "They are going to take his body away. You need to rest"

Regina kept crying as she lifted her upper body up letting the workers take Daniel's body away. As they took his body away, she could only look as they took him, feeling empty inside. Feeling as all her hope has left her.

Emma stood up and extended her hand towards Regina, "Come, let's go back to the castle"

As a robot, she took the blonde's hand and stood up. She started to walk out the entrance not waiting for Emma.

The blonde noticed the change in demeanor on the brunet. She started to follow her towards the castle.

"Regina", she called trying to keep up with her. She started to run faster and grabbed the brunet by the arm and turned her around to face her, "Stop"

"What do you want?!", Regina spat in anger, "Let go of me"

Emma looked at her with a hint of sadness but didn't let go of her, "I wont let you go"

"Why!", Regina said trying to break free and Emma grabbed her other arm to hold her steady.

"Because you are better than this. What happened to the girl I was talking to earlier today?", Emma said with emotion in her voice.

Regina looked at her and felt tears form on her eyes, "She died with Daniel"

Emma felt tears fall down her cheeks and placed her hands on Regina's cheeks, "She still in there, somewhere"

The brunet closed her eyes and whispered, "Why makes you so sure"

"Trust me, I know", Emma said seeing Regina open her eyes and looking at her with a confused look.

Emma dropped her hands and grabbed the brunet's hand, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes", Regina said without thinking about it. She truly did trust the blonde. Since the moment she met her just a couple of days ago. She somehow felt complete having the blonde around, it was a strange feeling that she haven't felt before.

The blonde pulled the brunet with her and started to walk back to the castle. When they reach Regina's room, Emma let go of her hand.

"Are you going to be alright?", Emma asked looking at her feet.

"No, I wont", Regina whispered looking at her door.

"If you like, you can stay with me tonight. That way you wont be by yourself", Emma said still looking at her feet. When she didn't hear an answer, she looked up and saw Regina looking back at her with tears in her eyes.

"Ok, thank you"

Emma smiled and grabbed her hand pulling her towards her room. She opened the door and both went in. Emma made sure to close the room with a bolt just in case someone got in the room looking for Regina. When she turned around, she noticed that the brunet was already in the bed. She took her jacket and boots off and walked towards the bed.

"Do you mind if you hold me", Regina whispered sadly.

Emma lay on the bed softly behind Regina and wrapped her arm around the brunet's waist and felt her sobbing in silence. She tightened her hold and placed her chin on the brunet's shoulder.

"Things will get better", Emma whispered, "Please, believe me"

"How do you know?", Regina whispered, her tears still rolling down her cheeks, "I feel empty, like if my heart was ripped to shreds"

"Because I believe that things will get better", Emma whispered feeling tears rolling down her cheeks.

"But, I love him", the brunet whimpered, "How is it going to be alright?"

"Because you will love again. If you give someone the chance to love you, that is", Emma whispered and she felt Regina giggle, "What you giggling for?"

"You sound like a fortune teller", Regina said turning around on Emma's arms and giving a quick kiss on Emma's cheek.

Emma smiled as Regina moved closer and placed her head at the crook of the blonde's neck and closed her eyes, "I wish someday I can find someone like you"

The blonde wrapped her arms around the brunet and felt as she drift to sleep. She smiled a bit and whispered, "You did find me. You just don't love me".

Emma closed her eyes and tried to memorize how Regina felt in her arms, how warm and perfect it felt.

_'I just wish for you to love me'_

* * *

**Storybrooke**

Regina woke up startled. Another memory hit her hard, warming her heart.

_Emma looked at her with a hint of sadness but didn't let go of her, "I wont let you go"_

"Emma"

_Emma felt tears fall down her cheeks and placed her hands on Regina's cheeks, "She still in there, somewhere"_

"Where are you?"

_"Because you will love again. If you give someone the chance to love you, that is", Emma whispered._

"A chance for love"

_Emma smiled as Regina moved closer and placed her head at the crook of the blonde's neck and closed her eyes, "I wish someday I can find someone like you"_

_The blonde wrapped her arms around the brunet and felt as she drift to sleep. She smiled a bit and whispered, "You did find me. You just don't love me"._

"That's where you're wrong, Emma. I do love you", Regina said feeling tears run down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and imagined what it felt to have the blonde's arms around her. She felt complete, protected, safe, and loved.

_"Because you will love again"_

* * *

A/N: This one was longer than the rest. I really hope you have enjoyed it. This story it's a bit hard, as I don't want to damage the timeline. Please leave a review. I'll try to update as soon as I can!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Its great to see that you're enjoying this as much as I am. Here is a small update. Enjoy! More to come later on the week. I will be leaving for XenaCon 2014 tomorrow but I'll try to write on my spare time to give you an update. Please Review and let me know what you think!

* * *

**Enchanted Forest**

Emma opened her eyes to find it was morning already. She moved her eyes around the room and noticed that Regina was gone. She sat on the bed slowly, still trying to remember the night before. She knew for a fact that it wasn't a dream, she could still smell her perfume in the room. She wrapped her arms around her knees and rest her chin on top of them. She started to process all that happened in the last 12 hours and couldn't get Regina's heartbroken face out of her head.

"They broke you", Emma whispered closing her eyes and filling a tear fall down her cheek.

"Yes they did, dearie", she heard Rumpelstiltskin say.

She opened her eyes and saw him standing right in front of the bed, "Why?"

He walked around the room taking a seat on a chair near the balcony, "Her mother can be a very persuasive woman. She always gets what she wants, and what she wants is the White Kingdom"

Emma laughed sarcastically, "And what does Regina have to do with that?"

"Well dearie, Cora wants Regina to be the Queen. And the only way to get that is for her to marry the King. Don't you think?"

Emma looked at him surprised, "So she thought that the best she could do was kill Daniel?! Is she insane?!"

Rumple smiled, "Oh yes, dearie. Crazy as a nutcracker"

She moved her eyes around the room, processing the information and then look back at Rumple. "What will happen now?"

"That dearie, is for me to know and for you to find out", he said disappearing from the room.

She kept looking at the empty space where he was sitting not so long ago.

_'She has to marry the King'_

She closed her eyes remembering the Regina from her own time, how her eyes were filled with grief and anger.

_'Right after her True Love died'_

She opened her eyes and heard a girl laughing on the open field around the stable. She looked towards the window and saw her running around with a pony not far behind. Emma stood up and walked towards the window and took a closer look at her, she wasn't more that 13 years old. She had black hair and a white dress, she reminded her of Snow White.

"Mom?", she whispered looking at the girl in shock.

Emma saw a man walked towards her and the girl ran and gave him a hug. When the girl broke the hug, she looked at Emma's direction and smiled. The blonde walked back towards the bed and looked at the door.

_'I wonder if Regina is in her room'_

* * *

**Storybrooke**

Regina walked inside Mr. Gold's shop and walked towards him at the far side counter.

"Good morning, Mayor. What can I do for you today?", he asked looking at her.

She stayed quiet for a minute looking at his eyes, "Where's Ms. Swan?"

He gave her a wide smile, "I don't know why you ask that, dearie?"

"She isn't anywhere to be found in this town. And somehow, I'm getting some strange memories about meeting her in my past, which you and I know it's relatively impossible as her mother is barely 13 years of age", she explained holding her composure, "And I didn't send her there. So the only explanation for this is if you sent her there with some crazy purpose which I intend to find out"

He looked at her surprised, "So, you can see what she does?"

"Not exactly. I'm only having memories of our encounters. I can only see what she does when she's around my past self", she explained placing her hands in her coat's pockets.

"Interesting", he said walking around the counter and stopping in front of one of book shelves, "When I sent her back I didn't think that you'll recall her visit in any way, shape, or form"

Regina looked at him with worry, "Why did you send her there? What's in it for you?"

"Actually dearie, I didn't send her for any personal purpose nor vendetta", he explained as he grabbed one of his books, "I did it because she was worried about you and we both came to the conclusion that we needed to remind you somehow of never loosing hope"

Regina was now confused, "Wait, so you are telling me that there is nothing in for you?"

"No"

"And that she came in here on her own because she was worried about me?"

"Yes"

She walked closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You know what my mother will do to her if she's discovered, right?"

He turned and looked at her, "For some odd reason I completely forgot about Cora"

Regina opened her mouth in shock and slapped the back of Gold's head, "Are you out of your mind or are you just plain suicidal!"

He rubbed the back of his head with his hand, "Maybe both"

"And how do you think she can defend herself from my mother, by throwing Macarena dancing Unicorns at her?!", Regina said turning around and walking away from him, "My mother can kill her you imp!"

Mr. Gold smiled at the Mayor's reaction, "Why so worried, dearie?"

"I...", she started saying and lost all train of thought.

"You are worried because you have feelings for her", he finished for her, "I'm not an idiot, dearie"

She looked to the ground, "And what if I do"

"Then, it means that not all hope is lost for you", he answered looking back at the book shelf, "And that also means we need to send you back there as well to bring her back. The moment Cora discovers her, she can be done for"

Regina looked up, "And sending me there will help how?"

"Dearie, you'll grab your pretty Swan and bring her back with you. Remember not to let yourself notice you over there", he explained.

"You're sending me there now?!", she asked.

"Oh no dearie. Right now I don't have all the necessary ingredients to do so", he explained grabbing a book and walking back to the counter, "What was the last moment you remember that she was involved in?"

Regina was quiet for a moment before answering, "Daniel's death"

Mr. Gold looked up with panic in his eyes, "The next event is your marriage to Snow's father"

"Yes", she whispered.

"I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid or the fate of Storybrooke may change", he said with panic in his voice.

"I hope she's not around for that", she said walking towards him.

"Well, the King wasn't the biggest gentleman to you", he said pacing the pages of the book.

"Believe me Rumple, I know", she whispered feeling tears forming in her eyes, "I just hope she doesn't get to see that"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews and follows! You guys are awesome :) Haven't have much time lately to write, but here I drop a short chapter. The story doesn't have much to go, the story should reach more or less 5 more chapters and should be done. Depends on how my Muse behaves lol.

* * *

Enchanted Forest

Emma looked all over for Regina but still couldn't find her. She looked in her room, the stables, the kitchen, but couldn't find her anywhere. She was growing worried. After finding out that the brunet was getting married to King Leopold, she couldn't shake the feeling of dread that was building in her gut. She started to walk back to the Castle when she noticed a huge commotion coming from the chapel. There was a large group of people cheering and throwing flowers to a couple that was walking out. Then, she notices that it was Regina walking with King Leopold. She stopped on her tracks and admired how beautiful Regina looked in her wedding dress and suddenly she felt a pang of jealousy as she just wished she was the one who had married the brunet.

_'How much I wish that was me marrying you, Regina'_

She felt a tear fall down her cheek as she looked her eyes with the brunets and there she could only see sadness. She there realized that Regina didn't want this at all.

_'Cora forced her?'_

Her chest started to hurt as she saw them walked towards the Castle hand in hand, her eyes never leaving Regina's, and all she wanted to do was grab the brunet in her arms and run away with her.

"I don't think that is a good idea, dearie", she heard Rumple whisper from behind her, "You don't want to change? You future? Your son? Everything will change if you do what you're thinking of doing"

Emma turned around and looked at him with sadness in her eyes, "Is this a joke! I can't let her go through this again!"

"If you really love her, let time take its course. You are in love with your Regina, the one that infuriates you. That's the one you fell in love with. This one is the side of Regina you never saw in your time, and you may love her here, but you are still in love with the one that raised your son", he said walking closer to the blonde, "If you stop this, you may not have a future"

Emma looked at her feet, knowing very well that he was right. But still, she felt awful for Regina.

"I wont stop it from happening", she whispered with pain on her voice turning around to walk towards the Castle.

* * *

Storybrooke

Regina could remember the look on Emma's eyes and knew she needed to do something.

"Gold, we don't have much time", she whispered opening her eyes.

"Where is she right now? I mean, where in time?", he asked turning the pages of his book.

"She's on my wedding day", she said sadly looking at Gold.

"She wont do anything stupid, dearie", he said closing the book and walking towards the bookshelf, "She knows that if she changes something in time her existence can never come, as well as Henry's"

Regina closed her eyes and felt a tear slide down her cheeks. She needed to get to Emma before she was to late. She could see how troubled the blonde looked. Time was running out.

Enchanted Forest

Emma was walking towards her room when she heard a scream and cries.

"Please, no!", she heard Regina cry from inside her room.

'Regina!'

"You are my wife! And you will do as it's expected of you!", she heard King Leopold scream and she heard something hit the wall loudly.

'I'm going to fucking kill you', Emma though running towards the door but being stoped by arms around her waist pulling her towards her own room across the hall. The person behind her opening and closing the door loudly without letting her go.

"What are you doing!", Emma tried to break free feeling tears form in her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she looked down at the arms that still hold her and realize she recognized those hands.

"I'm stopping you from doing something stupid, Miss Swan", Regina said calmly from behind.

Emma froze in place and felt the arms holding her loose the grip. She slowly turned and met Regina's eyes, the eyes of the woman she truly loved.

"What did that man did to you?", the blonde whispered placing a hand on Regina's cheek.

"Well Miss Swan, he did what he though he had a right to do the moment my mother gave me to him", the brunet whispered feeling tears form in her eyes.

"He has no right…", Emma said.

"But he still did", Regina whispered her tears breaking free, "And now we need to go before my mother finds us. She can sense my magic"

"What about her?", Emma said dropping her hand.

"This already happened, it's all in the past, it's all in my past. If you change it, the world we know will change completely", Regina whispered taking a few steps back trying to distance her from Emma as much as possible.

Emma looked at her in shock, "Then I failed. What I came here to do did not work"

Regina looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"I came here to make sure you don't loose hope", Emma whispered looking down at her feet, "I failed"

"What makes you so sure you did?", Regina asked walking closer to the blonde, "I have hope in you, Emma"

Emma looked at her confused and felt Regina grabbed her hand.

"And now, we need to return to Storybrooke before it's to late", Regina said pulling Emma closer and wrapping her arms around her, "Close your eyes and think of home"

Emma closed her eyes and when she thought of home, she thought on the Mayor's house and a little boy who she missed so much. Both disappeared with a purple smoke and reappeared on the Mayor's mansion. When both of them opened their eyes, they were standing in the middle on the living room looking confused.

"Miss Swan, I told you to think of home", Regina said looking around, "Not my mansion"

Emma let go of Regina and looked around and said, "I thought of home"

The brunet looked at her, "What exactly did you think of?"

The blonde looked at Regina and walked closer to her, "I thought of you". She placed a hand behind the brunet's neck and pulled her into a slow kiss. She felt Regina kiss her back and she took this opportunity to deepen the kiss. The brunet pulled her into a tight embrace and felt the blonde place her other hand on her hip. When they pulled away for air, Emma placed her forehead on Regina's and gave her a weak smile.

"I remember what you say", the brunet said.

Emma lifter her head and looked at Regina's eyes, "What?"

"I can let you love me Emma. But I don't know if you can now that you know the truth", Regina whispered closing her eyes.

The blonde kissed the brunet's forehead and whispered, "As you said, it's all in the past. I've fallen in love with who you are now, flaws included. What I witnessed won't stop me from loving you, it makes me want to love you even more"

Regina opened her eyes and gave Emma a weak smile, "Now Miss Swan, I never though you were a softy"

"Look who's talking, Madam Mayor", the blonde said giving Regina a quick kiss.

"We have to talk to Gold, he needs to know we made it back", Regina said taking a step backward.

"But…", Emma started to say getting a half smile from the brunet.

"You do realize that we have all the time in the world to do whatever you have in mind, Miss Swan"

"What I have in mind? Madam Mayor, all I have in mind is for me to love you in any way humanly possible", Emma teased taking a step closer to Regina.

"You're such a romantic", Regina teased, "Come one, let's go to Gold's"

"As you wish, your Majesty", Emma said grabbing Regina's hand and walking out of the mansion.

* * *

A/N: So, here we are…we are not done yet. Let me know what you think!


End file.
